headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Films with crew categories
0-9 # 13 Gantry Row # 28 Days Later # 47 Meters Down # 47 Meters Down: Uncaged # 976-Evil A # Addams Family Reunion # Alien Dead, The # Amityville: A New Generation # An American Werewolf in Paris # Anaconda # Annabelle: Creation # April Fool's Day # Arcade B # Babysitter, The # Beast of the Yellow Night # Beast Within, The # Blacula # Black Cat, The (1981) # Black Christmas # Blair Witch # Blood from the Mummy's Tomb # Boogie With the Undead # Boy, The # Brain from Planet Arous, The # Brain Leeches, The C # Carrie (1976) # Cauldron of Blood # Cave, The # Cellar Dweller # Chopping Mall # Count Dracula # Countess Dracula # Crawl # Creature Walks Among Us, The # Creature with the Blue Hand # Crimson Nights # Critters 3 # Critters 4 # Crow: Salvation, The # Cujo D # Daughter of Darkness # Day of the Dead # Dead Hate the Living, The # Dead of Night: A Darkness at Blaisedon # Demonic Toys # Doctor Dracula # Don't Breathe # Dr. Giggles # Dr. Phibes Rises Again # Dracula A.D. 1972 E # Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! # Evil Dead # Evil Dead, The # Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The # Eye of the Devil F # FDR: American Badass # Fearless Vampire Killers, The # Fly, The (1986) # Forest, The # Frankenstein vs. the Mummy # Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning # Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan # Fright Night G # Godzilla, King of the Monsters! # Gojira # Graveyard Shift H # Happy Death Day # Happy Death Day 2U # Haunting, The (1999) # Haunting of Molly Hartley, The # Headless Eyes # Hell Fest # Hell Night # Hideaway # Hollow Man 2 # Horror of the Blood Monsters # House of Wax # House That Dripped Blood, The # Human Centipede, The # Hybrid I # I Vampiri # It Conquered the World J # Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday # Jason X K * Krampus L * Last Shift # Left in Darkness # Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III # Leopard Man, The # Let's Scare Jessica to Death # Lights Out # Little Dead Rotting Hood # Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby # Lucifer's Women # Lurking Fear M # Mad Ghoul, The # Man Who Could Cheat Death, The # Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence # Misery # Monolith Monsters, The # Mortuary # Mummy, The (1932) # Mummy's Curse, The # Mummy's Hand, The # Mummy's Tomb, The N # Night of Dark Shadows # Night of the Creeps # Nightmare Sisters # Nurse Sherri O # Oculus # Omen, The # One Cut of the Dead P # Phantasm # Phantasm II # Phantom of Hollywood, The # Piranha 3DD # Psycho III # Puppet Master # Puppet Master 5 # Purge, The # Purge, The: Anarchy # Purge, The: Election Year Q R # Raiders of the Living Dead # Resident Evil: Afterlife # Resident Evil: The Final Chapter # Return of the Living Dead # Revenge of the Zombies # Rosemary's Baby S # Satanic Rites of Dracula # Satan's School for Girls # Scars of Dracula # Scream of Fear # Screaming Skull, The # Seed 2 # Seventh Moon # Shark Night 3D # Shining, The # Shocker # Sisters # Slumber Party Massacre # Slumber Party Massacre II # Snow White: A Tale of Terror # Sorority Babes in the Slimebowl Bowl-O-Rama # Sorority House Massacre # Sorority House Massacre II # Sssssss T # Teenage Zombies # Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The # Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The # Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The # Trick 'r Treat # Tucker & Dale vs. Evil # Tusk # Twitch of the Death Nerve U # Unborn II, The V # Van Helsing (2004) # Van Helsing: The London Assignment # Virus # Visit, The W # Watchers Reborn # Werewolf Reborn, The # White Zombie # Willard (2003) # Wolf # Wolf Creek 2 X # Xtinction: Predator X Y Z